Full Consequences (Based on the works of SquirrelKing)
by BasboBibbins
Summary: John Freeman, who was Gordon Freeman's Brother was one day in an office; typing on a computer... or maybe it's about something completely different from what you are expecting. Read to find out.


**FULL CONSEQUENCES (Based on the works of SquirrelKing) CHAPTER 1: Seven Hours** Gordon and Alyx fly to the Arctic base in the helicopter she made ready for this mission, when suddenly a gunship appears with bright lights in the middle of the night in a snowstorm and starts shooting at the helicopter. Gordon and Alyx try to take cover and the gunship positions itself ahead and in a fast turn, shoots a hole right through Gordon's chest. The helicopter is now badly damaged and Alyx loses control of it leading it to fall into a violent descent.

Alyx wakes up to see resistance members fight the gunship with rockets while two of them help her out of the taken down helicopter. She tries to recover while asking for Gordon since she's very worried seeing how he received such a critical hit. She then weakly runs towards the ones who are carrying Gordon and realises he's deeply wounded, covered in blood and very unlikely to survive or even still be alive.

Anger and agony fill Alyx's mind, unable to believe she has to endure yet another big loss; she loses all remaining hope and collapses, falling to her knees before Gordon's grave in the resistance Arctic Base. She's then led to her room and asked if she wanted to know someone really special they found back near one of the cities unarmed being chased by the Combine, just carrying around a very big and strange cube; she replies "no, I would like to be left alone for a while. Hmmmm, better yet! Why don't I just go for the borealis and Mossman?" to which a resistance member replies: "impossible, there's a reason we didn't go ourselves. The weather is too hostile; we've got to wait two weeks before we can leave this base. We're all going together" –"fucking fine then" -says Alyx looking defeated and lost-.

The next day, Alyx looks outside through her window at a woman picking up Gordon's crowbar from his grave, which enrages her and makes her go outside furious "put that down!" (says Alyx), the woman does as Alyx says and backs away. "What's your fucking problem?" (asks Alyx), the woman looks down and starts walking away ashamed; Alyx then feels bad and grabs her shoulder: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean offend... I just ..have lost everything, first it was my dad and now this.. Humanity's hope, you know? What will we ever expect to accomplish without Gordon?" -says Alyx bursting into tears while crouched fixing Gordon's crowbar position on his grave- Alyx then stands up and asks the woman after she hasn't replied: "woman of a few words, huh?".

"Combine soldiers are almost done all across the world; there are almost no striders or gunships remaining. You could say we have this war won, right? You guys even took their only way of sending their... true army, because; you know we have only been fighting transhumans, right? Next time we see the combine soldiers they will have a human touch to it.. I mean, they already got that from us and what if they find another way to come here? We would have no chance at all. Not even Freeman would have had a chance in that battle" -tells a resistance member on a dinner table- "my father died closing that damned portal, that should buy us some time, now we have to focus on destroying any more chances of them screwing us over... whatever is in the borealis, won't help them and I will make sure of that personally" -replies Alyx- "well, I was thinking we could use it... it is to bring it for the human resistance use our orders after all"; -says the trooper to which Alyx replies standing up with her hands firm on the table- "NO, we are not using it, it's got to be destroyed. And orders from who? As far as I'm concerned I'm the new Leader of the resistance, am I not?". "s...sure! I guess you'll just have to talk with our division's commander, Colonel Odessa Cubbage, I don't think we'd have a problem with you taking charge" –says the resistance member nervously- "yes, I will do anything to follow my father's wise advice" –replies Alyx sitting back down- "hey, did you know the Colonel met Freeman? Actually he could have had used Freeman's help when the Combine attacked his post back. Luckily our Colonel survived that" –tells the trooper- "I knew that name sounded familiar, yeah; I heard they were sending Gordon to him when we were going to Nova prospect to save my father and Mossman. And now I got to save Mossman for realz, that's part of my promise to my father..." –says Alyx- "It shouldn't be too bad at the borealis, you know... with the combine scattered around practically defeated. And us bringing a staff member from Aperture Science itself" –says the trooper to which Alyx replies completely surprised: "WHAT...? Someone from Aperture science..? WHO?!" "I thought you two had already met" –says the trooper-.

Alyx is at her room watching the newly established Television channels that humans have put together since they've started feeling more safe and free to do so; as she finds Barney's face which immediately catches her attention. He's on a political debate for Earth's new leader against Arne Magnusson in "Calhoun vs. Magnusson" to which she thinks to herself: "so this is what you've been doing, I still don't see how you two have had time for this? ..what a small world"

[Screenplay stuff (cut to their location)] Arne: HA! You seem too young to be a leader to the whole planet. And what are your credentials? You fought some aliens back at black mesa and survived. Then ambushed Dr. Breen's convoy in City 14 making a lot of people think he was gone for good for a while. Then you disguised as a Metropolice staying in City 17 hoping for another chance to get to Breen. What made you want to kill him so bad anyway? Yes, I know he betrayed us all, I didn't like him either but at the end it wasn't even you who ended him. I survived Black mesa too, and we have all been through extreme hardship while the combine had us oppressed, trust me. And most importantly of all; who was it who built the rocket that closed that last big combine portal? Who helped Freeman destroy all those striders with my magnificent device? And who has provided the resistance with the new powerful Magnusson Tank? I think it was all me, son. And what are you gonna do about that Combine girl who has caused a lot of damage to us by herself and is becoming kind of like a Combine heroine "Gina Cross".

Barney: She is just another Combine and Yeah I might not have your "magnificent" credentials, and I might have not created mazing machines since I'm not a scientist. I'm a leader instead, I saved who I could from Black Mesa, and then I led City 17's uprising, and then guess what, I saved more people. And while I haven't created or built them; I am responsible for the resistance having finally air fighting and transporting means. I am the owner of the Barney's angels program, which has given the resistance the tools to take out striders and gunships more efficiently than ever... and.. back at City 14 I got my reasons to despise Breen so much

Arne: oh yeah, has it got anything to do with not really being able to save anyone from Black Mesa? –Barney grins in angry pain from Arne's cruel sarcasm- Besides, the resistance has been doing better fighting the Synths on the ground, and it has been mostly thanks to the Magnusson Tank that they are all almost gone. You have no business here kid, you might be a nicer face but I think people would choose me if they know what's good for them. And don't forget, Gordon and I were good friends –Arne winks to the camera- I've heard he died recently in the north, I will make sure his will to free humanity from the Combine gets fulfilled. And also good luck to our boys who will be heading to the Borealis, getting us more tools to fight this war, be blessed!

Barney: OMG... I... I forgot to tell Gordon something ...really important

Arne: See? You were not close to him like I was. Best buddies for sure –Arne smiles to the camera-

-Barney stares blankly ahead regretting about what he forgot to say to Gordon-

 **20 Years earlier**  
A man rides a motorcycle full speed across a road on the desert until a Black Mesa Van passes by in the opposite direction and immediately turns around beeping at the motorcycle to stop, it stops and the rider removes his the van steps out Security guard Barney Calhoun and says to the rider: "hey, where the hell do you think you're going? ..Wait a second, John? Is that you? We have to go for some beers some time again. Haha, for now we gotta get away from here, come on" and then John says to Barney: "I know I'm putting the secrecy of your facility's location in danger... but.. I heard this military transmission... I have to make sure my brother's ok!" "John, let's move, it isn't safe in there and don't worry about Black Mesa's secrets, that place is done" –says Barney- "WHAT? What's going on in there? Is my brother ok? Where is he?" –Asks John worried- "he... he must be ok, I saw him escape.. f..first, he's a tough guy" –replies Barney while having the clear image on his head of John's brother being pulled across the floor by HECU soldiers taking him to who knows where, trying to reach his hand at him as being slowed down covered in green energy from the teleporter that's toasting him around due to a failure. Barney knows he's lying but he needs to do it in order to save John as well as the scientists in the van- as they're talking, they see a big explosion in Black Mesa's general location "I promised mom I'd take care of him, he'll always be my little brother, let's go then Barney, I hope we find him wherever he is" –says John- Then Barney returns to his vehicle, John puts his helmet back on and they head together to New Mexico City

Once there, a bunch of storm-like blue objects start appearing everywhere and there's chaos all around, helicopters and tanks getting ready for something. John's confused, the people in the van get out and John asks Barney: "does this have anything to do with Black Mesa?" "I don't know, let's get somewhere safe in a building or something" –replies Barney-. Then a battle starts between the military and creatures from Xen and other places too, Barney at this point is ready for anything; he feels like John and the scientists are his responsibility now. **  
MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE...** Everything's torn to pieces; there are sparks from the electric systems, and in the middle of such massive destruction Dr. Isaac Kleiner wakes up to the sound of a crying baby, he gets up a little weak and picks her up to give her her bottle "shhh it's all fine, it's all good. Who's a charming little one? Yeah, that's you... OMG ELI!" he puts the baby on a desk and goes to his friend, looking horrified by his wounds, he proceeds to pull him out of the debris and tries to heal him.

By the time Dr. Eli Vance awakes he sees Kleiner taking care of his baby "hi Kleiner" –says Eli- "Oh Eli, I see you're awake, it is extraordinary that you even made it. I'm glad we will all live ...if, we find a way to leave this place" Eli then tries to get up still very sore and weak having it really painful and somehow odd "woah, no no, relax there. I don't think you're ready to.. walk ...anytime soon, I mean... yet" –says Kleiner- "wha..? what has happened to me" –says Eli while checking himself- "Oh!" –Reacts Eli- "yes... you're missing a Leg, I have you bandaged, I am so sorry Eli" –says Kleiner- "It's... it's ok. I see my daughter is fine, that's all that matters to me" says Eli and then Kleiner sighs and says discouraged "there was a bomb... probably from HECU or something, what if there are more? How would we ever make it outta here? UH!? OH SHIT!" Kleiner sees a green light from the nearest corner like many others they've seen every time a creature from Xen crosses to their world "my shotgun must be.. around here.. somewhere" –says Kleiner nervously while something approaches them- "god damn it, here it is, take it" –says Eli while Tossing it to Kleiner. He aims ready to shoot but the creature hits his shotgun with green lighting destroying it completely and making Kleiner fall backwards which takes away his courage leaving him shaking in fear as the creature approaches; then Eli grabs a hold of the creature as it passes by him and climbs onto its back to punch it, resulting in a fight between Eli and the creature, Eli is not letting go and keeps trying to hurt it until a big green artefact the creature's wearing results damaged and falls off and Eli falls to the ground with it; he's out of stamina and waiting for the worst, but then the creature looks at him and says "I have been freed, my whole kind has. The Nihilanth is no more... he shall be the Free man... and you shall be the first one of your kind we ever talked to. What's your name?" "E...Eli", "EEEEELII" –says the creature creepily as it proceeds to heal Eli's wound further with alien powers- "oh Goodness!" –says Kleiner after witnessing all that-. Then the creature disappears and in its place there's a mysterious man in a suit looking displeased who starts talking with some sort of speech impairment, "it is time.. time to go ...th...this way" "what the hell sort of door is that?" –says Eli- "what door? Let me see" –says Kleiner before he gets immediately knocked out by the man in the suit- "he does not need t..to see.. that" –says the man and then carries Kleiner unconscious and the baby while letting Eli lean on his shoulder to be able to walk- "why are you doing this? Who are you?" –asks Eli- "it does have a price.. a..nd I do ha..have and int..terest in this inversion" –says the man who then moves closer to Eli's ear to whisper something else-. Eli widens his eyes by hearing it and then the man continues to make sure the two Scientists and the baby survive Black Mesa.

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT NEW MEXICO CITY...**  
"JESUS! I think this all is due to Black Mesa, we caused this" –says Simons- "it isn't anyone's fault.. it was just a HUGE accident... wait a minute, look.. some of the aliens glowed and lost what they were wearing... and now they are killing each other. Oh well, nothing is making sense since this whole thing started anyway" –says Barney and leads his crew to advance but they are stopped by an alien Grunt stepping right in front of Barney to which he reacts drawing his gun fast but the alien is killed first by other alien which is now the one Barney's aiming to kill "stop, we are friends now, we must continue our path to freedom together" –says the creature- "what? some of them are fighting by our side and not just against each other? Ok, whatever. Let's keep going"

The fight continued for 7 hours until the human Armies around the world were almost defeated. The Aliens fighting by the human's side were the Vortigaunts. But they were weak and there weren't too many of them compared with the other species. There were the Grunts, who were a genetic modification of the Vortigaunts from Xen ; there was also the X race, a series of creatures created from life forms from all sorts of places in the universe; they already had Xenian material incorporated into them and now they were about to have a... human touch to them. But that undefeatable Army would not stay on Earth. They would go on to conquer other worlds and leave the original species here that started such an empire to drain earth's resources and oppress its habitants. And to enforce the law and protect them.. they would simply use mutated trans/sub-humans, somehow equivalent to the grunts in Xen. They have a wide collection of DNA types and genetic features at their disposal that they can combine in certain compatible ways. And the world was about to learn their name... it was ..THE COMBINE. Scientific research on earth led this intergalactic empire to discover a new world to conquer. And now there's not much hope of freedom; and with every world taken less hope of this empire ever being destroyed.

"It is time we surrender, and stop fighting against our friends.. our benefactors. They are here to help us grow, make us bigger, greater; a part of them. Handing to us the mysteries of the universe. Truly wonderful stuff, unimaginable knowledge. We are so privileged that this huge empire of infinite wonders has noticed us. We will finally be able to crawl outta the sea, AND ONTO THE SURFACE.. of the universe. Uffff haha, truly beautiful. Are you all ready to experience incredible changes in your lives? By the way, this is now City 14. All cities have changed to more practical names and this is just the beginning of blessings being given by our benefactors. This is Wallace Breen, your administrator" –from a very effective announcement system- "what... the ...fuck? BARNEY, what happened at Black Mesa? "-asks John- "look, I just went to work as usual, helped some scientists that were having trouble in an elevator... and from there, I know as much as you do pal. By the way... that asshole Breen, he was Black Mesa's administrator. WTF has he done? He sold us out or something.. HE GAVE UP THE FUCKING EARTH" –replies Barney- "dude, people are being taken, I think we better lay low" –says John- "n..no, I don't wanna get in trouble with these beings. You can do what you want, I'll go with them" –says Simons- "NO, are you outta your mind?" –says Barney worriedly- "I'm sorry, these beings don't seem like something you can always run away from" –says Simons before waving a sad goodbye and walking towards the men in masks taking people to their trains-

"That bastard Breen, I could never feel easy around him" –says Dr. Rosenberg- "now what are we gonna do? I'm still don't know where my brother is, I don't know if he died in that "7 hour war" by the way, that will be a good one for the history books. I don't know if he has been taken to be "enhanced" as a worker or a soldier. I should be looking after him... his MIT theoretical physics degree brought him a lot of opportunities, every single one of them was more than I could ever aspire to, I had an stable office job but my brother.. he got called to work on some super-secret stuff, I was jealous. But proud nevertheless. One day I got an email from him while I was at my office; it said "aliens and monsters are attacking my place" I almost believed him, but it will never be less funny in retrospective than now. I have got... to find him, and look after him wherever he is" –says John before being interrupted to be handed a weapon by Barney- "b...but I have never used a gun" -says john- "you will have to learn, same goes to you Dr. Rosenberg" –says Barney while giving Dr. Rosenberg a gun too- "we survived Black Mesa being invaded by aliens, we will survive Earth invaded by aliens. Let's go squad" –says Barney before undertaking an unknown adventure with Rosenberg and John-

After having found a place to sleep and some more rebels the crew continues their journey to find John's brother and more people to create a possible uprising, they are aware that's a huge impossibility but they only have either that or certain death or dehumanisation . They go walking in the sewer and Rosenberg notices something interesting through one of the outlets "hey, look at those vehicles, it's a small convoy, 3 vehicles; the one in the middle is quite lengthy... it.. it says something in it.. (Wallace will evolve you from your useless instincts) ..do you think the administrator himself is being transported there?" –says Rosenberg – "I really don't know pal.. let's keep going, we don't wanna be noticed" –says Barney-"Come on, this looks like a unique opportunity, you think Wallace is an asshole too. Besides.. if he dies, maybe this whole thing will crumble down. All the big bad aliens are gone, and they only left those fat lazy worms. They don't seem able for combat or anything" –Says Rosenberg making everyone think- "With the men and weapons we have.. we could probably try and assault those vehicles Doc" –says Barney still a little doubtful- "well, I say let's do it" –says Rosenberg and Barney agrees nodding his head-

Everyone's ready for the assault so they start it before the vehicles resume their course. The newly created transhuman Combine soldiers wear white gas masks and have long overcoat-like uniforms, it doesn't look like a final draft for the overwatch's transhuman arm but they are lethal and dangerous enough. The firefight starts and the rebels are being efficient at taking out the enemy. John finds a way to open the charge compartment of the vehicle in the middle, there he is, Dr. Wallace Breen, ready to die and pay for his betrayal.. but there's something else.. an advisor, one of those "lazy worms"; everyone gets ets a massive headache, some fall to the ground in pain, some just twist crouching and holding their head but nobody can aim their gun and shoot at anything. Breen goes out and rushes to the driver's seat, getting rid of the dead driver and taking control on the vehicle. Breen has abandoned the zone and now Combine overwatch reinforcements have arrived. The rebels who snap out of their stunning quick enough find cover and continue fighting. Barney leads them back to the Sewer to where they go tactically and taking some Combine soldiers out in their way. They have now a better chance of escaping as the enemy has only found one way from where to follow them, until they finally lose them.

"That was... not good at all, we already lost 5 people. SHIT! At this rate we will never have enough fighters to start an uprising, what was I thinking when I listened to you Rosenberg?" –yells Barney filled with anger- "I thought it could help us... it seemed better than just gathering rebels.. we could have had just cut the snake's head" –replies Rosenberg- "HE ISN'T THE HEAD OF ANYTHING! He's just a face... for them too... try to empathise with us, make us think being a part of their empire is the shitz, and now your brilliant idea has cost us 5 lives" –argues Barney- "I am so sorry, I should have stayed and died in Black Mesa" –says Rosenberg standing up and looking through a window- "probably yes Doc" –replies Barney- "hey is that a..? holy crap, it's like there's another city building itself on top of this one. Look at those freakish walls" –says Rosenberg- "yo.. you got a ...YOU GOT A RED DOT ON YOUR FACE" –yells John-

"NOOOOOOOOOO, FUCKING WHY?" –punches the ground next to Dr. Rosenberg's body- "he's the one who truly is responsible for getting us out of Black Mesa... he was the brain... I was just the dumb guard with a gun. HE IS THE ONE WHO GOT ME OUT OF BLACK MESA" –screams Barney as leaning over his body with both hands on his chest and starts to cry- "hey man, I know you feel bad for having yelled at him and all but... in the inside he knew you appreciated him.. and what he did for you back at Black Mesa" –says John- "maybe you're right –sniff- but his sacrifice... and Simon's, shall not be in vane " –says Barney with determination while picking up a Combine gas mask and staring at it while holding it- "he got me outta Black Mesa, and his last wish was Breen dead, I owe it to him. After what happened here I know Breen is being relocated, I will follow him whatever city he goes.. and I'll get that son of a bitch" "ammm, cool man you know you can count on me to help you on your way" -says John- "No, you finish what we started here, gather the survivors, and lay low with them. I should do the same in another city, that way we will have two cities ready to rebel. I'm counting on you John, oh! And I hope you find your brother" –says Barney and leaves with a Combine Overwatch uniform- **  
20 YEARS BACK FORWARD**

"Hey John! Where's John?" –asks a resistance member- "hey, here I am, what's up?" -says John- "Come to the screen, you got a call, it's from Barney" –says the resistance member and then John goes to the computer room where there's the communications screen- "hey John, you will never believe this, City 17 of all places. I've been here for a while, that bastard Breen has become way more careful since last time, had to update myself to the new Combine uniform, I'm a real cop now, you like it? Anyways I'm sidetracking a bit.. I FOUND YOUR BROTHER, he's on his way to a place called Black Mesa East, I forgot to mention you to him; I am seriously so sorry, don't know where my head is at. Just come to City 17 and I won't forget again, the refugees will help you find me, OR HIM DIRECTLY; hehe, I am not traveling with him because I am looking after another scientist.. hope I don't fail this time" –Barney says and sighs- "Oh my god, I... Barney?" –says John as the screen goes black and then realises everything is back except for the monitor. John feels very confused because he finds himself in some sort of limbo where there's only the screen monitor and him; then a voice talks to him: "You have become a great l..leader ..to th..ese p..people.." -the face of the one who's talking appears on the screen- "you are also talented l...like ...your br...brother"- "what? what do you know about my brother? Who are you?"-"my employers have... authorised me t...to ..give you a v..very special job.." –John turns around and the one who's talking seems to have been behind him- "I just h..hope you unders...tand that.. I'll.. have to.. save you for... an..nother p..place and... another ...time"

 **CHAPTER 2: Hyperborea** "Hey, I want you to have this" –says Alyx handing the crowbar to Chell- "I am sorry for being so shitty before, I think that crowbar needs to keep serving our cause; it will be inspiring for everyone if someone picks it up and fights with it rather than leaving it on a grave.. and something tells me there's no-one better than you for that" – "we're leaving now, let's go. Is everyone ready?" –says Odessa-

They walk some miles and then back at the base the fuel deposits start exploding "holy shit!" – "what's going on?" – "there are flames everywhere, I think I see a pair of flamethrowers or something" –say the members of the resistance- "whoever is back there is now fucked, let's keep going" –says Odessa- And then they realise it was just one entity; a really big blue creature who starts chasing after the group making everyone start running. "I think my father told me about something like this, a Gargantua... that thing is fast" –says Alyx breathing a bit heavily- But then the Ice below the creature breaks and it falls to its death in the water, making it explode.

"In that last big Combine assault to the base.. when Mossman was captured.. I was there. It was 5 days before you got there. I hope she isn't too far, I think there are combine settlements further to the north, I hope you find her" –says a resistance member to Alyx- "yeah, I'd imagine you guys wouldn't help me with that one" –replies Alyx-

The team arrives to the location given of the Borealis "I don't see anything" – "we're over it, we must go underneath" –discuss the resistance members and then Alyx and Chell find a way to go down- "this is... a whole Combine structure, we must be too late lads" – "let's go inside the ship" –says Alyx- "we gotta cross this.. frozen metal bridge.. I don't do well on heights". Then they go to the ship and enter it, finding lots of crates with the printing of something incomprehensible for them since they haven't seen it, except for Chell but she doesn't talk; it had a sort of an egg shape, some sort of eye and paws; it was printed on all of the wooden crates. They keep walking further inside the ship and start finding dead Combine transhumans, then some laser sights appear and a voice says: "hello?" –everyone backs off before they start being shot by whatever is turning the corner, the fire is intense and Alyx throws a grenade seemingly solving the problem very quick "they were some sort of turrets" –says Alyx-, then they find and empty prop highlighted by lights and Chell walks up to it and touches it "Is that what we're looking for? ..I think she's trying to tell us that is what we're looking for" –says Alyx and then Cubbage gets a radio call from rebels in a firefight further to the north: "We need your team Colonel, we're pinned down. We engaged in a fight with these combine who were heading north; we believe they are carrying something from the Borealis, but these are not transhumans anymore.. THE COMBINE ARE BACK, one of them can... AAAAAGGGGHHHH! ..help us, don't let them scape" – "you heard them Colonel, let's go" –says Alyx-

On their way out the team faces another problem "Another Gargantua!" –shouts Alyx- "I have let the people around me die in order to survive back at Highway 17 ...this is time for me to make up for that mistake" –says Odessa before charging against the giant beast with an activated grenade in his hand, which explodes as soon as he grabs the Gargantua´s leg, making it fall from the bridge "Colonel Cubbage.. that poor bastard" –says a Rebel-

Alyx and Chell get to where they're going to fight for the unknown mysterious device; they find a new kind of Combine soldier, it has 6 limbs and moves and dodges pretty fast, it climbs and shoots from walls and they all have new weapons, they can even use a "new" grenade type which can only be used by them since they have to put it in their mouths to activate it, this grade is green and causes toxic damage. These creatures are a little bigger than humans with broken lips and one eye, they wear black armoured suits and red for the ones carrying a shotgun. But these new Combine units have also a commander; it's a different kind of creature It seems to be created mostly from the Advisor's race; it slides on the ground but has also an upright stance meaning it slides only with the lower part of its worm-like body, it moves slower than the others and can't jump and strafe around quickly. It does however use a stunning/blinding attack and can also stop incoming projectiles and return them to his attackers (this does not make him invincible nevertheless, when he is already holding projectiles with his mind and ready to throw them back, that is the time to keep dealing damage to him). So Alyx and Chell defeat the Combine unit and pick up the device that was being carried by the unit leader on his back "let's destroy this right away" –says Alyx after being interrupted by a resistance member: "NO, this can be very useful to us, that one device is thought to contain amazing technology that can help us advance our understanding significantly"-"we could be irresponsible with it... and cause something similar to Black Mesa... somehow. I don't know, my father wanted it destroyed so I'm destroying it"-says Alyx and then Chell takes it- "do you know how to use it? Have you used it before?" –asks Alyx and then Chell gives a little demonstration- "Oh my god, this is amazing. But we must destroy it!"-"hey, why don't you use it until you rescue Mossman? You don't know what dangers lay ahead or how far you'll need to go. And that things seems pretty useful, besides it seems like the Combine is back" –says the rebel- "I guess we could give it a try... but then we're destroying it, ok?" –replies Alyx and Chell nods- "we cannot help you any further in your journey... except for this... follow me"-says the rebel-

CHAPTER 3: Barney's Angels

"There are huge gaps between the ice, something big crashed recently; that's why you'll need a helicopter... or the two we have, Chell looks like she wants to continue by your side. You are an experienced pilot, I don't know so much about her but... from the time she had been with us; there seems to be nothing she can't do. You can land every now and then to look for supplies; you will also need to do it if you wanna deactivate the AA turrets before you get too close to them, you can do it in the various Combine posts. Good luck girls, oh! And.. some personnel survived the Gargantua Attack back at the Arctic base, they then endured another combine attack in which... they desecrated Gordon's grave..th..they took his body. Anyway.. don't think too much about that.. keep going, I don't know if I should have said that.. should of saved it for later.. oh well. You using these helicopters will be a great help for Barney's political campaign"

(Alyx and Chell go around doing what the rebel told them until they reach a giant and stunning crashed Combine mothership nobody had ever seen before)

They have to leave the combat helicopters to enter the ship and it's absolutely deserted inside, absolute silence and emptiness. They then find a Combine teleporter "should we check the rest of the ship? ..oh no, it's sinking. We have explored enough and haven't found a trace of her. Let's go" –Says Alyx then she and Chell go into the teleporter-

 **CHAPTER 4: Aliens and Monsters**

(Alyx and Chell are now somewhere underground getting to fight antlions and zombies until they reach the surface through a building [in this chapter there are giant plant roots as the main background scenery; also giant cave pits and open upward views] . Puzzles involving the gravity gun [Alyx] and the portal gun [Chell] can be carried out with the inclusion elements like the classic white paint can).

(There are now new zombie and antlion types; the combine zombies are fast and lethal, can climb and charge against their enemies [they could replace the fast zombies] there would also be human zombies who sprint and activate a grenade [could replace the zombine] after killing the first one of them Alyx says: "this zombie had the Lambda icon.. was he someone from the resistance? He seemed to have had a sophisticated armour... nothing I've seen before. Looks like a more formal uniform from what we've had; our technology has been moving fast anyway, can't always keep up with it". There are also zombies from the combine squad leaders who would act like the old normal zombies [except this time no zombie would be normal], and they can stun and flash with mind disturbance). (There's also an Antlion fighting a Gonarch at some point)

 **CHAPTER 5: A Small Universe**

Dr. Judith Mossman is being taken into a Combine vehicle delivered by transhuman soldiers (which Alyx and Chell haven't ever seen or fought throughout this adventure) then they are executed as they are no longer useful to the Combine. "Did we catch up with them? Let's go!" –Says Alyx looking from a window through the building they could get into from underground-. Then they open fire against the captors and the vehicle escapes "we will get her, we are too close to fail now" –says Alyx- "hey, I see you're looking to rescue that woman as well" –says a rebel approaching from behind after sprinting- "were you following them too?" – "no, I was just told to rescue her a moment ago.. although, I don't think it was just a moment ago. Anyway, he told me she was important: he also told me I would find my brother... and my son, even though I have no children" – "who? Who sent you here?" – "it doesn't matter, gotta take that woman to safety. I really hope I get to see my brother... it's been 20 years.. and I really don't know how much longer now" – "we all have lost people, believe me" –Alyx sighs and lets a tear fall-.

There's a Combine city ahead to which Alyx and Chell fight their way into with their new buddy "what's your name by the way?" –asks Alyx- "John, my name is John". They encounter increasingly more suppression from the combine as they go further into the city; including a new version of the controller: a flying creature that deals electric damage.

 **CHAPTER 6: Infinite Time-loop**

Alyx, Chell and John start getting surrounded as the city's walls start narrowing and making a specific path for them. Then outside the walls Alyx notices something: "STRIDER! ..or at least, a new model of it". They keep running and then a gate opens in front of them letting the even bigger, green (for some reason) and significantly different strider step in to finish the girls and John off. But then... when everything seems lost; rockets start hitting the thing and then a big black robot jumps on it to destroy it, "is that... Dog? Or has anyone been working on replicating him?" ask Alyx and then some kind of human soldier who got close replies "that is indeed Dog... I, borrowed him from you". Then Dog charges Alyx with a loving hug, "I cannot believe this, when did you have time to upgrade him like this? And I should be upset cuz I don't even know you but.. I think you just saved us" –says Alyx- "there's still a long way to go, me and my men are here to help you rescue Dr. Judith Mossman" –replies the soldier- "boy... she must be way more important than I expected; this guy here has also come with us with that purpose, he's John" –says Alyx- "I know, let's move"-replies the soldier while awkwardly avoiding looking at John too much- "hey... that black armour, me and shell saw it back in an antlion infested cave. When did you guys start using new uniforms? Oh and by the way, what's your name?" –asks Alyx-"I am lieutenant... Henry" (interrupted by Alyx) "isn't that a first name? meh, perhaps you wanna be more personal"- "I've removed my badge on purpose for this mission; look, you are ahead of your time.. in the future if you will. It is better for you not to know my last name. Now keep moving, I will make sure you survive ..this time" –says Henry- "look Lieutenant, I am grateful for your help but why so much mystery to everything? I ain't afraid to say my last name; it's Freeman, John Freeman, and stop giving me the weird look" –to which Alyx interrupts with widen eyes- "WHAT?! oh well... should have asked you before. I knew a freeman too and.. this is bringing me very bad memories ..bad, recent memories" – "Oh! I'm so sorry, now let's listen to Lieutenant Henry and get the hell outta here" –says John-.

(Also at a random point during this chapter this conversation may happen: "what was that?" –John Freeman asks- "hehe, Dog and I use a lot of nonverbal communication. I taught him that because.. I had a crush on someone with hearing impairments some time ago.. I think she's dead now... I always seem to be attracted to people who don't talk much" –replies Alyx- "wait, you had a crush on a girl?"-John says- "maybe it wasn't the only time" –says Alyx staring at Chell while she's distracted-)

"We will now separate, we don't wanna give the combine a chance to blow us all away at once that easily... and speaking of separate; WHERE THE FUCK IS ADRIAN?" –says freeman and one of his men replies- "I don't know sir, I hope he is with the Vortigaunt unit; they told me there were gonna meet us at.." –whispers- "the Dark Point" – "oh! It's ok I guess we can handle it" –says Alyx- "take the Magnusson Tank 7.0, it will get you through. Especially with all these Striders" –says Henry- "Dog will be around causing chaos his style, you might cross him twice or more.

Then they meet where Mossman is and start a huge firefight against the combine, trying to extract her safe (about the new strider: all damage dealt to it will only damage his machine gun, it is big and covered in armour but it gets gradually destroyed; when it is complete the strider will proceed to try and grab something else with his short claw. If it grabs rock; it won't last to him. If he grabs metal; he can keep himself on the fight longer using only giant melee attacks. The only way to hurt him is when he isn't carrying anything or looking for something. All damage goes to his claw and whatever he's holding). Then a weird voice starts talking which everyone is able to hear: "you didn't bring more men this time either Henry, how could you expect varying results if you always do the same, over and over" – "It will not turn out the same! You hear me?. There's no way you can scare me!" –Henry yells back at it- "we will see; ...about that" –replies the voice- "what? Who? Wha..?" –Alyx confused- "He is their way to take away our moral. To make us lose hope... but don't worry Alyx, he is not what he says he is... he is long gone... and now it's just and empty shell, A CORPSE! You hear me!? You are just a corpse and you won't intimidate me Dark Man" –yells Henry losing his composure-"Sir, you have to calm down. This is too much responsibility for you if you take it so seriously... I mean, you know you will get more chances..." –says one of Henry's men- "Sir, the Vortigaunts notify us that Corporal Shephard is probably missing ...in action. Nobody has seen him since we got... –says another and then it all starts sounding blurry to Henry as he falls into some sort of crisis- "I will get them outta here! WHATEVER IT TAKES!".

The fight continues until everyone starts noticing bullets stopping in the middle of the air "oh no.." –say one of them-. They all get paralysed and surrounded by Combine Advisors but dog attacks them have to focus on him; however more of them come, enough to not let anybody move. "Well, if it isn't my little nephew... trying to save his friends and... family" –says the Dark Man- "whoa; you got an Uncle in the Combine? –Asks John- "the Vortigaunts should be here. They should be able to handle this" –says Henry shaking- "come here Nephew, bring him to me"-says the Dark Man- (The Dark Man is a face of demotivation used by the combine for quite some years now. He wears a dark blue power suit and has a mask with a bunch of hoses somehow keeping him alive. He has in his right arm installed a more advanced and powerful version of the supercharged gravity gun and the Combine logo on his chest) "Do you know what this does?. By simple... wanting to bring someone closer.. that's hehe, that's why I had to have someone else bring you to me you see?" –taunts the Dark Man in front of Henry putting the dangerous rays of his weapon way too close to his face- "it... kills them" –Says the Dark Man right after grabbing Henry with his gravity arm in a sudden move. Henry dies very slowly while an unknown electricity form goes through his body; The Dark Man is now holding his dead Nephew in front of everyone to see "I told him he would fail again hahahaha" –he then releases Henry's body with the 'shoot objects' feature against the floor making blood spread for about 5 feet from his body grinding the floor violently with such a kick –Alyx screams horrified and Mossman goes speechless staring deeply ahead-. Then the Vortigaunts come and kill some advisors while others escape; The Dark Man escapes as well. "That was... what was all that? I will never forget what I saw" –says John Freeman- "we shall take you back to your time... galanga" –the Vortigaunts get Alyx, Chell, Mossman and John to stand up in a circle while holding hands with them- "wait. Since then can Vortigaunts travel through time?" –asks Alyx- "you have Isaac Kleiner to thank for that" –answer the Vortigaunts and take everyone to their place and time while the future human soldier go somewhere else for extraction-.

"How did doctor Kleiner help you do that?"- "he worked on the larval extract from longer than you'd think ..galalong... he started close to city 17... it is a shame, what happened to him" –Replies a Vortigaunt- "What? what has...?" –is Alyx interrupted by the Vortigaunts time traveling away-. "I guess.. at least we are living in a time before whatever happens to him, right?"- "wrong, Dr. Isaac Kleiner has been killed in a place called The Vortigaunt Camp by a Combine assassin... at least.. the only one we know of." –says Barney Calhoun to Alyx- "OMG NO! I will get that bitch, what is that Chell? You're joining me again...? well, WE WILL KILL THAT BITCH!", -says Alyx-.

 **THE END**

 **FULL CONSEQUENCES: EPISODE 1**

 **CHAPTER 7: Family Name**

"It all happened so fast... I couldn't understand any of it; ...I just went with it hoping I could survive and maybe find my brother... Only now I understand I did, and it breaks my heart; but not as much as knowing... I also met you... it was you who I met there ...son. This is why I can't let you do this; there must be another way...". (Meanwhile somewhere else) A man in a combat uniform lies on a puddle of clear water surrounded by beautiful and shiny alien plants in some sort of small cave; (nothing above his neck is shown in this shot) then someone else steps into the water's reflection in front of him, making him react by calmly grabbing a green gas mask by his side and putting it on (off camera). "I think I... f...finally found use for.. y..you. It is a shame it took this long for.. my ...employees to stop minding.. about.. wit...nesses" –whispers the man in the water reflection-

"There's no other way; Alyx, Chell and... you; will be heading into the city in a few hours and this is the closest base we have to that place. Besides, I have enough of an army to get everyone out alive; especially mom, don't you want me to save her?" –says Henry Freeman- "let me teleport to your base, I'll fight by your side; that way I'll be able to make sure you don't get killed.. like you did right before my eyes 18 years ago" –says John Freeman- "And how would you explain that to yourself? It would generate confusion and I'll have to give enough explanations as it is. Please dad, let me handle this; look how many more men and ships will be accompanying me from what you saw last time; it is time for me to do what has to be done... WHA?" –replies Henry being interrupted by an alarm- "there's something walking towards the base; should we shoot it down sir?" –says one of Henry's soldiers- "No, it looks human; just let it get closer" –replies Henry- "from our experience.. many things look human sir".

"Corporal Adrian Shephard, huh? What brings you here? " –asks Henry- "I was told.. I could make myself useful.. by reporting myself here. Don't even ask who sent me here; I'm under your command now ...sir" -replies Adrian, and then Henry looks at the communication screen: "look dad, I already got someone else to help me. Besides, you know I also got Dog waiting for takeoff on the ship yard... Dog with rocket launchers" – "I understand... I think I'll stay outta this one and let you do your thing. I know you feel like you need to live up to your family name and face this without my help. Good luck son" –says John Freeman before going offline-

Not too long after that all of the base's alarms go off "THE COMBINE ARE ATTACKING US WITH HEADCRAB SHELLS! ...why do they keep farming and using those creatures? Anyway; GET READY!" –yells a soldier in the base's announcement system-. An explosion knocks Henry and Adrian unconscious for a while.

 **CHAPTER 8: Staff Cut**

Adrian and Henry wake up to a destroyed base and have to fight their way to the drop ships through zombies and headcrabs. By the end of the Chapter, they have to run from a Gargantua which is stopped from chasing them by Dog and then they have a fight which should be an iconic "Dog vs Gargantua" fight. They then find they have a lot less men to help the people from the past but there's nothing they can do about it since that combine attack took enough time away and now they have to rush it and take the men they have to their mission.

"So, what are we exactly doing Lieutenant? What is our mission?" –asks Adrian while flying with Henry and Dog in one of the ships- "your uniform... I was shown pictures of soldiers wearing it.. were you in Black Mesa?" –replies Henry- "way to answer a question with another"-"I'm so sorry, well; we have been going to many different and strange worlds, liberating species along the way; some of which have decided to fight by our side. We're still a very small resistance, still having no idea of how big the Combine really is. We're acting like a virus, no! like a cancer if you will; turning the Combine's cells and tissue against itself little by little. We deal small amounts of damage at a time but can't afford mistakes; the Combine can still squash us like a bug, that's why we go slow but safe ...And, what we're doing today; well, we're setting it all in motion ...making it even possible to begin with... it's, a time paradox thing, you know.."

 **CHAPTER 9: Trust Issues**

The ships get to the combine city where Judith Mossman is being held captive; some of them get taken down before they can land, and then everyone starts fighting the combine while making their way into the city and getting passed through fortified checkpoints.

"You have a strong connection with us... We've been talking ever since you were imprisoned by... him ..galanga, we've been telling you not to trust him. And now we grant you access to our vortal link ..galalung, you've been sending enemies for us to kill with your displacer cannon. But now you will need much more from our assistance ...lung. We've decided it is time to get rid of him.. before he unleashes his master plan. You will now have the power to tear down his psychic field and not be totally at his stasis dominion will" –say the Vortigaunts to Adrian Shephard at some point during this chapter-

 **CHAPTER 10: Inevitable Disposability**

"Alright people, let's separate; I'll go find the time travellers and then we will all meet where we know they have my mom. You take good care of the Vortigaunts Shephard; they are our only way to take the travellers outta here as fast as we need it done" –Henry Freeman says- "yes sir" –Adrian Shephard replies-.

Adrian Shephard climbs a ladder to snipe some Combine soldiers from a building but then blacks out a bit falling face flat on the floor; he then snaps out of that and while trying to get up notices everything is completely dark beyond a small portion of the floor he is standing on. "I don't l...like you talking... with ...t...those. You kn..know?" –after hearing that, Adrian gets up charging against who said that with a shiny fist full of Vortigaunt energy as everything around gets distorted; Adrian gets to hit him damaging part of his face and revealing not very human tissue- "I think.. you would unders..tand ..you are no.. longer useful ...to me. I feel they are with you.. let them feel this" –says the man in the suit as he lifts Adrian in the air with some sort of telekinetic powers and twists his spine completely killing him instantly on what could be considered a horrifying scene-.

 **THE END**

 **FULL CONSEQUENCES: EPISODE 2**

 **CHAPTER 11: Middle Age Crisis**

Ex-president Barney Calhoun pays a visit to his old friend John Freeman after many years since they last saw each other. "He didn't make it, everything happened exactly as I lived it back then. Why won't the Vortigaunts take me there and let me do something? ..I've begged them.. but they act all smug as if they knew everything there is to know about everything. I lived all these years in fear for my son... but I also thought it wouldn't.. happen, it didn't have to be like this. Why won't the Vortigaunts let me save my son? I haven't seen them in a while though" -John Freeman says- "hey man.. it sucks. Ammm... do you mind saving the Vortigaunts? I know we are a little old for this and all but.. the combine wants to hurt them badly; they've gotten their time traveling secret. They want to be able to do that themselves. Every Vortigaunt that wasn't captured has fainted and is being kept on life support by human medics. We need to rescue the ones under the Combine's control; it is whatever they are doing to them that is affecting the rest like this... maybe if you help me do this, they'll help you save your son" –Barney Calhoun says-

John Freeman opens a garage door and says: "This is my new motorcycle, do you think it might turn out useful in our journey?".

John Freeman and Barney Calhoun fight the Combine through a big road level ridding John Freeman's motorcycle, which has high caliber cannons that shoot ahead and must be aimed by steering the bike (some chase sequences would be nice to make proper use of this feature).

 **CHAPTER 12: Swarm Outbreak**

They continue on the road but now there are a lot of antlions attacking both the Combine and our heroes. At one point they enter a small lab in which they can accidentally free a Gonarch.

This chapters ends when John and Barney reach a giant Combine launch base with a mothership ready to take off (there's intense and delightful combat here). This is also where they have to ditch the motorbike.

 **CHAPTER 13: The Dark Man**

"This ship's going to earth, look! But I can assure you it isn't only going to earth ...this ship is going to be traveling to the past ...I have no idea how they could have been harnessing the Vortigaunts's power... but they certainly have harnessed other incredible alien skills. I don't know if we will get to rescue any Vortigaunts here, but we have got to stop this ship... it will be like the seven hour war but humanity won't be able to hold Combine troops for even seven minutes this time. What do you think John?" –says Barney- "yeah, let's hijack this ship" –says John-

Barney and John walk through big empty corridors in the Combine ship "There's no-one here, hey look; some sort of energy core... let's bring it exposed"-John says- (then there's some sort of puzzle in order to expose the core) "how can we damage it? None of our weapons seem to be doing anything to it" –says Barney and then they hear a Gargantua's roar. They lure the creature to run into the core causing it to explode and make the lights go out while the ship shakes violently. "You know... I did something like that once" –a voice in the distance says- "Wha.. it's.. it's the dark man" –John says- "You failed to look after me brother.. it seems like you just let me die, didn't you? YOU WILL PAY" _ "Don't listen to him; this is clearly a trick from the Combine!" –Barney says while John is quickly going speechless- "you know, with that power core down I won't be able to use my gravity arm.. Shame, looks like I'll have to squash your skulls with my bare hands" –The Dark Man says- "and you won't be able to get to Earth either asshole" –Barney Calhoun says- "what are you talking about? This ship teleported to earth almost as soon as it took off; it was some helpful advice.. (more distorted and creepy voice) from myself. The Combine fleet will deploy safely before the ship crashes; well, at least the part of the fleet that's in this one ship. Boy, do I feel glad to finally have allowed a deeper contact with myself" _"We are gonna kill you right now! Your days of terrorising and taking hope away from people are over. Come on John snap outta it already!".

John and Barney fight against the Dark Man. The Dark Man is well armoured and takes a lot of fire but doesn't fire anything back; he just charges against Barney or John to melee attack them which is pretty lethal, so they must keep distance and slow him down by shooting him since he is faster than them. Once the Dark Man has taken enough damage the fight is over.

Barney grabs the Dark man by the neck part of his suit and punches him hard before saying: "you are done Dark Man" _ "Bro... you're still a hero. You will be remembered as such" –John Freeman says- "HAHAHAHAHA, you can't kill me.. even if you destroy my body; my consciousness lies elsewhere. I AM GOING TO HATCH INTO THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop it. I am the ultimate Combine creature; the Vortigaunts's and other being's power is now all mine. AND I WILL FUCK WITH EVERYONE, I will fuck with you all, and with everything, with the Combine, who gives a fuck? I'll even fuck with myself, in fact; I'm planning to fuck with myself a lot. And everything will be to make sure I get here. AT THE VERY TOP OF... everything... and if I wanna come across as mysterious and charming.. these are the last times you will ever hear me say FUCK so much, so FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" –says the Dark Man to which Barney replies while dragging him to a spot where he can throw him off the ship by saying- "You have completely lost your mind, Dark Man, haven't you? Oh and by the way... BLUE IS MY COLOR BITCH!". The Dark man is thrown off the ship right after Barney saying that.

 **FINAL CHAPTER: Slayers of Freedom and Fallen Heroes**

"Look! Drop ship containers, the Combine soldiers are getting in; there's no way we can fight this many at once. Let's sneak into one container before any of the soldiers approach it" –Barney Calhoun says. And then they close the container's door making it look ready for a synth drop ship to pick up. (This takes place in a big open area of the mother ship where all the containers are placed on top of shelves so they don't tip over before a drop ship picks it to its destination).

"My son never got to see earth ...I know he wanted to; but he always was a busy boy, and then a busy man" –says John freeman- "I never got around telling you how sorry I am about what happened to your son. I... am really sorry" –says Barney back- "And I've never asked you about your political career; how was it Barney?" – "It certainly was a lot of work... had to be more of a general than anything else but, I think I gave a fair share of meaningful contributions to human freedom and recovery. Even if there's a lot left to achieve.. I'm sorry, didn't mean to brag too much about it" _"No, it's ok. I know you were a great leader, better than anything any country had seen in centuries ...you know, when countries were still a thing" _"thanks man, it means a lot coming from you. The man kicking butt by my side again; just like in the old times, eh John?" _ "yeah... did you hear all he said? He..." _"Hey come on, you aren't thinking too hard about the Dark Man, are you? You know for a fact he wasn't really your brother, he died 19 years ago. Besides; how many times did you hear your brother talk? Maybe a couple of times, I'm sure but this guy talked a lot; too much in fact, and that is so not like Gordon" _"are you sure? I mean... how did he know I was his brother?" _"he knew all that the Combine knew and the Combine knew a lot, there's nothing to worry about John. Except maybe... an all-powerful time bending being. But it was all bullshit.. he wanted to use some intimidation before he died".

"We've been flying for a while here now, where are we even going? What is our plan? WAS MY BROTHER STILL ALIVE? Like... did my brother kill my son?" _"hey man, you need to relax. We got a second Combine invasion to earth to stop. I have no idea how but from the looks of it; our side doesn't have the means to time travel anymore and the Combine does, so it pretty much depends on us now.. We gotta save past earth somehow. You would do better helping me think than staying stuck with cheap Combine intimidation methods in your head" _"I'm sorry Barney, you're right ...hey, what does this button here do?". John Freeman presses a button in the container causing it to disengage from the drop ship making them fall into a dry lake below.

"AGH... why did it seem like a good idea... to press a random button?" –Barney Calhoun says in sore and pain- "UGHHH.. I'm sorry. I don't know what went through my head" –replies John trying to get up weakly-. They step off the container and into a lot of mud, "hey, I think I know this place. We are very close to Black Mesa East, if it's still active and not completely abandoned; It means we got here before that big raid. Let's go" –says Barney-.

They take an alternative route to Black Mesa East that doesn't involve jumping from the dam; they walk alongside the river on the hill instead, but then they hear someone shouting: "There they are! THE TRAITORS! OPEN FIRE". Barney and John take cover behind a rock while the resistance members pin them down with heavy gunfire "What is going on? Why are they attacking us?" –says John- "yeah, good question; let me ask them. WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US?" –yells Barney from his cover- "You killed Gordon Freeman! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIENDS! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" –gets Barney as a reply from the rebels- "we did what? Shit, this is obviously a misunderstanding. I have no idea how they got to know that but people in the past don't know anything about the Dark Man. They are starting to flank us, we have to continue. Maybe Eli's in there, maybe Alyx; or maybe even your wife... before she ever met you... but we have to talk to them it is the best thing we can do. Listen to me John... we didn't come this far to die now... we have to kill some of them in order to save them all.. we have to advance into the facility" _ "ok Barney, I just hope it doesn't weight too heavy in my conscience".

John and Barney start fighting back against the rebels, advancing towards a surface entrance to Black Mesa East. Once inside they keep having to fight rebels along with Vortigaunts. During this combat sequence Barney and John would yell constantly that they didn't kill Gordon Freeman, and trying to explain he has been dead a long time ago (in their time perspective). Finally they are cornered and John starts feeling too bad about having killed all those people and Vortigaunts; Barney gets behind a tipped over desk and yells at the top of his lungs: "John get in here, they are all coming towards us. What are you doing just standing there?" _"All we've ever fought for was the people.. and look at what we've done... we can't save them... what would talking to the scientists of the past do to help us in the middle of a Combine invasion? This is over Barney". John freeman stays standing there and takes a Vortigaunt beam from behind and is finished off by a rebel shooting at his back. Barney then leaves his cover but the rebels don't shoot him seeing how he has just came out to grieve at his buddy's death; he cries and says: "NOOO, this can't be. You people just killed Gordon Freeman's brother... John Freeman... he was gonna be the saver of humens".

 **THE END**

(after the credits are done Barney Calhoun reacts to a robotic voice talking: "Humans from Black Mesa; we, the robots from aperture science have decided to help you fight the aliens")


End file.
